


Promise You Love Me

by CreativelyElias



Series: Promise You Love Me [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dark Magic, Established Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Magic, M/M, Magic, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Rough Kissing, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativelyElias/pseuds/CreativelyElias
Summary: • ———— •note: i might write more of this au• ———— •
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Promise You Love Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144862
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Promise You Love Me

𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐  
• ———— •

Dream’s finger tapped hard against his arm rest, an irritated huff slipping past his lips. Time was moving slow, and he was growing frustrated with every pathetic word that spewed around him. His mask concealed his expression, yet his slumped position gave enough away. He was pissed. And no one at the round table had the courage to breathe in his direction, except one. 

“You’ll dent the gold” Techno pointed out flatly, his long legs stretched out, laying similar to a rag doll in his chair, head gracefully propped up onto his palm.

He was the only person in the room Dream was willing to sit besides, the chair next to him empty. Techno was an enigma: somehow manages to infuriate yet appease Dream at the same time. But he was useful, and one of the only people who even stood a chance at destroying him. It was wise to have him on his side, and not explode at him whenever his monotone voice dripped sarcasm like sticky nectar. 

Dream stopped moving his finger, pressing further into his gold throne. Impractical, made simply because he could. 

“I’m going to kill everyone in this room” he muttered darkly, the loud conversation drowned both of them out. Techno snorted, idly dragging his finger across the edge of his axe. 

“I’ll time you” he coaxed, but Dream knew he couldn’t. It would be too much of a loss. Everyone in the room served a purpose, however... individuals could be replaced. With an abruptness that even surprised Techno he jumped up from his seat and flew with swift agile across the table, plunging his axe deep into the head of an older man. It split in two, brain oozing and blood splattering. 

The room silenced. Not a single breath could be heard. Techno’s laugh bounced off the walls. 

Dream stood up, dragging his axe across the clothes of the man beside the body. He tensed so strongly the veins in his neck almost burst. 

“Listen” Dream turned towards the others, his cloak falling around him after he drew his arm back under, securing his axe into the holster. “I don’t care. I don’t care about any of you, or what any of you have to say. You’re having troubles in the east?” His masked face turned towards a bulky lady with thick brown locks and pure white eyes. “Deal. With. It”

“You’re having troubles in the west?” He turned to the opposite side of the table, “fucking _deal with it_ , I’m sick and tired of your fucking complaining! I hired you all for a reason. Now find him-“ he swooped his axe towards the body, “a replacement, Techno, go” he nodded towards the large wooden doorway and Techno stood up, his deep red cape barely dragging across the floor as he stalked away, Dream lifting up from the ground and flying through the air after him. 

“Fucking useless” he spat, their long legs striding down the hallway in a rhythmic pace. It seemed word spread of Dream’s attitude as there wasn’t a soul to be seen no matter which corner they turned down. 

“Maybe you should take anger management” Techno pointed out, Dream didn’t reply. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes until reaching the front entrance which had been lowered before their arrival, the last thing anyone wanted to do was keep Dream waiting. As they headed out into the day light Dream stopped and turned to Techno, “I have somewhere to be. What are you doing?”

“Eh..” he shrugged, dark red eyes surveying the land, long stretches of fields surrounding a steadily fortified village filled with the people all under Dream’s rule. They lived happy, protected lives, as Dream never let out his rage into them. Yet everyone living there knew he was a force to be reckoned with, a murderous force at that. 

“I’ll probably try and find Tommy. He stole my potions again” He grunted angrily. 

“Just let me kill him-“

“No” Techno stepped closer, his axe lifting slightly. Upon realising this was a bad idea he quickly leaned back, tucking his axe halfway behind his cape. “No” he repeated firmly, “he’s my problem to deal with” 

Dream barely inclined his head, uncaring to whoever or whatever Techno deals with in his daily life. Without so much as a word Dream picked himself up from the ground and took off towards the sky, he could see everyone below him as small as ants, Techno himself dove off from the drawbridge into the lake surrounding the castle, using his trident to fly off through the air and into the distance. Ignoring him Dream continued above the clouds and glided through the air, one hand reaching up and prying off his mask, stuffing it into a bag he kept hidden under the cloak. He also unravelled that from himself, folding it and hiding it inside of the bag, allowing his axe to swing freely in view. It appeared the same as any other axe, and the most commonly used weapon across the land, no one would be none the wiser. 

He flew for a few hours until finally ducking back under the clouds. The world below him had changed into a thick dark oak forest, and he waited until he caught sight of a small opening between the leaves before dropping through the air, feet first, arms hovering up either side of him. Against the gust of wind his fingers wriggled.

Slowing his landing his feet pressed to the firm grass safely, pushing a hand through his tousled blond hair to fix it before following down an ancient path of yellow grass and beaten dirt. He couldn’t hear a thing, but that was the life of a dark magic user. Whether one is born or brought into it doesn’t matter - the sounds of the forest deafen against their ears for the rest of their life, even if they do decide to leave behind the festering evil that is dark magic. 

Dream could feel it every second. Thick sludge moving through his veins, demanding and begging. The souls of the damned rung in his ears whenever there was nothing else to take up the noise; like now. He could hear every whisper, every cry, every damn plea for forgiveness. 

His lips coiled at the thought. Forgiveness was unfeasible. Pathetic. If one were to live their life bringing the torture and corruption to others, they shouldn’t be so ashamed once they eventually meet their fatal end. 

Doomed to hell from birth; Dream learnt this life was short, yet just enough time to reek havoc and mayhem to all four corners of the planet. 

This was how he was raised, and nothing has managed to change him.

Except one thing.

His footing hesitated when he caught sight of it. The dark wooden steps leading up to a wrap-around porch. He continued between two trees, his green eyes taking in the cosy cottage wedged between foliage, bushes and thick trunks. 

Ivy vines crawled up the stone walls, flowers growing strong and healthily across the front lawn. It would’ve been shrouded in darkness, but this forest was magical. And gifted those who deserved it. Impossible light surrounded the house as if the sun could directly reach it, but a swift glance up, all one could see were dark green leaves.

He stepped up onto the porch, hand squeezing into a fist as he rapped it against the front door.

Moments later it creaked open. With a small smile he crossed the threshold, relaxing as sudden noises filled his ears. The pitter of animals footsteps, the boil of water and pages turning hurriedly. 

Closing the door behind him he followed down the hallway into the kitchen, leaning on the doorway and watching as a man, smaller than he, rummaged through a glass jar until he managed to draw out a crusty petal. 

“Hey, George”

“Dream!” He yelled in alarm, barely clutching the jar from falling, his petal slipping into the cauldron filled with bubbling dark pink liquid. 

“Stop scaring me!” George whined, shutting the jar and putting it back onto his counter. Dream laughed softly and crossed over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face against his neck. George scoffed but rested his hands on his arms, the other cupping his cheek. 

“What’re you making?” Dream murmured, voice muffled.

“A healing potion” he replied quietly. 

Dream lifted his head, “for who?” 

“Sapnap” he replied, instantly Dream huffed and held him tighter. 

“You know I hate that fucking fire emblem” 

George hummed absentmindedly, “the fire nation isn’t that bad-“

“You don’t know them, George” Dream rebutted.

“The only nation they’re against is the Obscurum, you have no reason to hate them, you drama queen” George managed to wrangle himself out of Dream’s hold and wandered back to his jars, reading over a large book left open on the counter. Dream clenched his jaw, the Obscurum was his nation. And they were against everyone. Especially the fire nation, who have tried to take them down multiple times in the past century, yet failed. But they were only growing stronger. 

“Why do they need it anyway?” 

George emptied a bottle of dark black liquid into the cauldron. “They swore me to secrecy” he shrugged, Dream groaned. He would’ve tried to make him say it but once one swears to secrecy, admitting the secret would kill them, slowly and agonisingly.

“Don’t tell me” Dream decided to tack on anyway, as if George didn’t know. 

He rolled his eyes and shut the heavy book, flicking his wrist and turning away. Dream watched as the book lifted up into the air and hovered over to a shelf stacked with all sorts of magical books. None of them were dark magic, though. His kind couldn’t brew such potions of healing or regeneration, they could only steal. Or entrap and force someone of light magic to do it for them; which was their favourite course of action. Dream made it impossible for them to find George though. 

“Why are you here?” George pondered, hovering his hand over the concoction. Suddenly it stopped bubbling and a stream lifted into the air, pouring itself into multiple jars George had left on the counter. Once it filled it would move onto the next, and the jar’s lid would close by itself. 

Dream watched with rapt interest.

“To see you” he said.

George leaned against him, instantly Dream circled his arms around his waist. 

“Whenever you come here you only want sex”

“Not all the time!” Dream insisted.

George laughed, “most of the time”

“Fine. Fine. I guess we can’t end tradition than, can we?” He teased, easily picking George up and planting him onto the counter. 

“Wait- Dream-!” He gasped, being plunged into a deep and heated kiss, one of Dream’s hands clutching the back of his hair, the other squeezing his waist. George could feel every second, every crash and wave of mixed emotions, his ragged hot breath and hard body pressing against him.

George whimpered against his lips, feeling his willpower slipping. As soon as Dream picked him up and squeezed his ass, the moan that enveloped them was the last of his urge to say no.

He wrapped his legs around his waist and allowed Dream to carry them up to their bedroom, dropping him onto his mattress and hovering over him for a second before taking his breath away again.

George whined; this happened every time, and every time he told himself he wouldn’t let it happen again. Yet here he was. 

Later that afternoon George laid weightlessly against Dream’s bare chest, their legs intertwined, his hand tracing patterns against his scarred pale skin.

Dream was quiet.

“Dream?” His voice was ragged, a floating whisper.

“Mhm...?”

“Promise me something”

Dream squeezed his waist. “Of course”

“Promise...” George looked up to meet his eyes, yet his words died on his tongue. George could feel it, the sense of death tingling against his skin. There was a lot Dream didn’t know about light magic, and a lot George failed to tell him. 

He caught on early into their relationship Dream wasn’t... a good person. He was apart of a deeper evil he didn’t know George knew. He wanted to avoid Dream, send him away and hide, but whenever he saw his smile, heard his laugh, felt his body against him, surrounding him, in him, filling his senses with nothing but love and passion... he couldn’t. He simply couldn’t. Dream was addicting and George needed to know more, for his own research, and his love.

George knew Dream was born into dark magic.

Those born into it can’t feel love. They don’t smile. _They don’t laugh._

Why was Dream different? That’s all he wanted to know. But he couldn’t alert Dream to this yet, couldn’t let him know, even hint at it.

He smiled loftily, “promise you love me”

Dream met his gaze, leaned down and gently kissed him.

“I promise I love you” his sincere, soft tone filled George and erupted butterflies in his stomach. 

He leaned back against him, closing his eyes. 

“Good. I love you too”

• ———— •  
𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆

**Author's Note:**

> • ———— •
> 
> note: i might write more of this au
> 
> • ———— •


End file.
